Being played
by SpiderFox525
Summary: Katniss never really believed that the love of her life could love her back. But when the situation arises, is it as it seems? Cloveniss/FUTA/Yuri Don't like it? Please don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

**THWACK! **

**THWACK! **

**THWACK!**

The three arrows buried themselves deep into the trunk of the tree mere seconds after my fingers released the string. Today had been a particularly rough day at school, starting off with a challenging math test and ending with the normal bully making fun of me for my "same sex preferences." When will people grow up?

_At least they don't know about my "little hunter." _I thought with a small grimace. _That would make things far worse. _

"Hey Katniss! Are you okay?" My neighbor Peeta asked as he poked his head over the fence. Peeta was a closet gay who also happened to be dating my best friend Gale. He knew what went on at school every day and was one of the only people that cared enough to make sure I was okay and not...suicidal, I guess.

"I'm fine Peeta!" I smiled at him, laughing a little when he made a face to cheer me up. "Just another rough day at school."

He sighed. "Like always. Were you hung up on Bitching Beauty _again _today?"

And by Bitching Beauty, of course he meant the most beautiful, terrifying, meanest femal in all of 12 Districts High School. Her real name was Clove, and I had had a crush on her since the beginning of our freshman year two years ago. Every time I saw her smile or heard her laugh, a warm feeling would spread through my body like liquid fire and my cock would twitch a little in my pants. But of course that warm buzzing feeling would go away about ten seconds later when she would insult me.

"Hey twatmuncher! Couldn't find your pistol this morning?"

"Clitlicker!"

"How about you do us a favor and cut a little deeper next time fucking dyke?"

Those were only some of her more tamer insults. Sometimes they could get a little worse. I doubt you would ever want me to repeat any of them. They hurt too much anyway.

"But she's just so pretty!" I whined playfully in a childish voice. Peeta rolled his eyes.

"Mhmm. Sure." He stuck his tongue out. "And she has a pretty personality too."

Honestly, she does. But I haven't seen it in almost three years, so I can't really tell you what it's like. "She does too! It's amazing, just like her!"

Again, he rolled his eyes. "Well I'm happy for you. When's the wedding boo?"

"Fuck you Peeta!"

"Gale already does!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Besides Peeta, you know she hates me. She always has."

"Not always." He chided. "Just since we started high school. Remember how you two used to be the best of friends?"

It was true. Clove and I were best friends up until eighth grade when we both went through puberty, and she ended up being more attractive than me. Bigger boobs, longer legs, skinnier stomach. She was filling out in all of the right places, which in turn caught the attention of every boy in the entire Capitol city. Eventually, she ended up leaving me in the dust. I haven't formally spoken to her since.

"Good point." I mumbled, blushing a little.

"Katniss! There's someone at the door for you! Dad said to hurry up!" My younger sister Prim called from the kitchen, where she was busy making dinner with my mother.

"Talk to you later Peeta." I waved as I stalked my way through the house, ruffling Prim's blonde hair as I went.

"Hi dad what's u-" I cut myself off as I rounded the corner and found my father engaged in conversation with the girl of my dreams.

"Hi Katniss." Clove smiled weakly, waving halfheartedly and biting her bottom lip.


	2. Chapter 2

My father glanced between the two of us awkwardly as he stood and crossed the room, kissing my temple as he went. "I'll just go help your mother and sister then."

I nodded, not taking my eyes away from _hers. _"Okay dad." Once he had left, I cleared my throat. "What the _fuck _are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize. Is there somewhere more...private we could talk?" She asked, blushing slightly and looking around for, I don't know, hidden cameras? Was this a reality show or something I didn't know about?

"Sure." Why did I say that? "We can go upstairs to my room." Why the _fuck _did I just say that?!

She nodded and I turned towards the stairs, worrying my lower lip between my teeth and racking my brain for words to say and reasoning. Why was she here to apologize? Out of the last million times that she has verbally or physically abused me, what makes this the opportune time for an apology?

I pushed my way into my slightly messy room and shoved aside a few open books that were lying on my bed, expecting her to take the open chair across the room, but instead she decided to sit half in my lap in the small, cramped, clear space of my bed.

"S-so...what did you w-wanna talk...about?" I gulped, trying my hardest to ignore the close proximity and the feel of her cool breath blowing over the expanse of my neck. My "little hunter" responded a bit, but after focusing on unpleasant things for a moment or two, he settled back down and I took a deep breath.

She sighed and turned my head with her hand to look me in the eyes. "Katniss, I really do want to apologize. My behavior these last few years has been...terrible to say the least."

Now I was slightly upset. "Why now? Why not a month ago when you taped razors to my locker? Or the month before that when you went around telling everyone that I spent my weekends drugged up on morphling and all alone in my house with porn playing on my laptop?" Tears were pricking at the edges of my eyes now and I had to bite my tongue to keep from saying anything more.

She sighed yet again, and when she spoke, I could hear the sadness in her voice. "Katniss I-I'm sorry. I'm so truly sorry. I could apologize a thousand times and still not say it enough. It was just because I wanted to be accepted. Popular. Cato wouldn't have wanted me any other way."

Ah yes. Cato. The biggest jerk that's ever walked in the entire country of Panem. He thought he was such hot shit because his dad owned every masonry company in the city. Star Quarterback, a black belt in karate, and he had every girl (and even a few guys; Peeta and Gale both included) pining for him hardcore. Last time I checked, Clove was Cato's first choice when we were freshmen.

"So you stopped talking to me, stopped being my best friend and my rock, and even went so low as to start _**fucking bullying **_me, for a fucking _guy?" _I was beyond angry now, so I pushed her away and stood to my feet to pace the length of my room. I could feel her brown eyes burning holes into my back as I tried to wrap my mind around the situation. My best friend, the person I _thought_ I could trust with my life _and _my secret, left me _**and **_began bullying me for the friendship and affection of a _guy?! _And an assholish jerk at that!

"Yeah..." She sniffled, and that was the first sign that told me she was crying. But no matter how furious I was, and how much I honestly wanted nothing to do with her, I could never stand to see her cry. Not when we were younger, and definitely not now. So I crouched down and warily laid my hands on her knees, rubbing the bare skin with my thumbs.

"Hey Clove...hey...calm down." I attempted to soothe, burning rage still gnawing at my gut. "I'm not mad anymore, see?" I lied, biting my tongue again hard enough to fill my tongue with the mettalic taste of blood.

Surprisingly, she threw her arms around my neck and fell to the floor with me, sobbing against my chest.

"I messed up so much." She hiccuped. "You h-hate me, Cato broke u-up with me, a-and none of my f-friend will talk to m-me." She began to wail harder here, and I awkwardly started stroking the back of her head.

_**Almost as if we were a couple. **_I thought, holding her just a little bit closer. _**Almost, but not quite. **_I sighed sadly, hoping against hope she wouldn't notice the loving and soft lilt.

Eventually she pulled away and her tearful brown eyes locked with my green ones, slowly moving closer and closer.

_**Maybe I'm imagining things. **_I began to panic. _**She's straight; she'd never want me. **_

__As soon as that thought crossed my mind, her eyes fluttered shut and out lips met in an infinite caress that shot off huge fireworks in the back of my mind.

_**Definitely not my imagination. **_I thought, trying not to smile as she tangled her hands in my hair, pulling me closer and holding me tight as if I would ever leave her. Like I _could _ever leave her.


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes later, we both pulled away to gasp for air. Well, more like _she _was gasping for air; I was preoccupied with peppering her soft neck with gentle pecks and nibbles.

"K-Katniss..." She whispered my name through a gasp and I hissed against her skin, biting softly and trying to ignore my hard rod straining against the fabric of my clothing. "I-I missed you."

"I missed you too." I murmured against her skin, taking advantage of her closed eyes and grabbing a pillow to place in my lap. She pushed lightly against my shoulders and I pulled away, taking in her flushed face and swollen lips.

"I need to ask you something." She began, nibbling on the inside of her bottom lip.

I nodded for her to go on, trying not to get my hopes up too high and also trying to get myself calmed down.

"Will you go out with me? T-tomorrow night?" A tomato red blush painted itself across her cheeks and I smiled as I leaned in to press my lips against her forehead.

"I would love to." I took her hands in mine and ran my thumbs over her flesh, fighting the urge to kiss her again and try to take it even farther. I was aware of the building pressure in my dick as it started becoming too much and I was seriously considering leaving her to relieve myself somewhere else. Unfortunately, if I had done that she definitely would have seen my not-so-little problem. So I was pretty much stuck at an impasse and couldn't do anything.

_**Maybe it will go away soon. **_I hoped, ignoring the painful appendate as the full eight inches stood at rapt attention.

Clove smirked amusedly at me, leaning forward and tracing one finger down my bare arm, pulling up goosebumps in its wake. Slowly, she licked her lips and leaned in a little, brushing her lips against my jaw.

"I know what you have..._Katniss." _She whispered seductively, tugging on the pillow in my lap.

Shivering, I swallowed hard. "H-how?"

How could she possibly know about little hunter? I wasn't stupid, I knew how to keep it hidden. (Most of the time.) There should have been no possible way she could have noticed it.

She licked her lips and ran her hand over my bulge, glancing up at me with lust darkening her eyes. "Remember that sleepover we had when we were fourteen? That one Halloween night we stayed in to watch that stupid horror movie with that _amazing _little lesbian sex scene? You tried to hard to ignore it..." She shook her head and bit her bottom lip again, smiling. "I heard you that night, especially when you came. It was _so...hot." _She licked her lips once again and I grabbed the sheets while watching her tug my zipper down slowly and deliberately.

"C-Clove please..." I whispered, pressing into her hands slightly. "P-please..."

She pressed her lips against me through my clothes, raising an eyebrow. "Please what baby?" She grinned, reaching slightly into my pants and wrapping her smaller hand around me.

"Fuck me, suck me, do something!" I groaned, slightly bucking my hips into her hand.

She sure did jump to action, pulling away and standing up, smirking at me. "But it's too soon _baby._" She purred, winking and standing to her feet, taking my hands and tugging me up with her. She placed her hands on my shoulders and pulled me into her, pressing her lips tightly against mine. "Maybe later on, okay? When we know each other a little better, and know that this is definitely going somewhere."

Taking deep breaths and whimpering quietly, I nodded against her.

"Cocktease." I grinned, kissing her lips one more time.

"You know it." She giggled, turning away. "I"ll be downstairs when you get done." And away she went.


	4. Chapter 4

20 comfortable minutes later I bounded down the stairs into the living room, smiling to myself when I saw Clove engaged in and easily heated conversation with Prim on the couch.

"There's no way a maxed out Succubus can beat a maxed out Zirnitra card when the Zirnitra definitely has over two thousand more attack and defense points than the Succubus!" Clove defended her argument with a smile.

Prim replied with just as much enthusiasm. "I didn't say that!" She rolled her eyes and grinned. "I just said a maxed out Succubus is better!"

This was my time to intervene. "What are you two nerds yammering on about now?" I grinned, kissing Prim's head and walking around to plop on the couch beside Clove.

Prim crossed her arms over her chest. "We're arguing about a game. She says something's better when it's not."

"Is too!" Clove laughed before turning to look at me. "Walk me home?"

"Sure." I shrugged, standing to my feet and pulling her up with me. "I"ll be back for dinner later." I told Prim, opening the door and allowing Clove to step through. "Don't wait up."

I could feel our hands brush together as we walked down the driveway, and I resisted the urge to do anything about it. If she wanted to hold hands, I imagine she could do something about it herself.

"So how's your dad?" I asked, turning my head to look at her as we made our way down the street.

For a moment, she tensed up. "He's...okay, I guess." She took a deep breath. "Ever since mom died he hasn't really been the same. He drinks a lot and sometimes doesn't come home for weeks at a time."

I bite my bottom lip for a moment, searching desperately for the right words to say. What _was _I supposed to say? _Oh I'm sorry your dad ignores you and drinks a lot? _Didn't sound like something that needed to be put in a Hallmark card.

Finally, I just settled on "Oh."

_**Idiot! **_I thought to myself, mentally kicking and demeaning the one word my own stupid self decided to release. _**She probably wants comfort and you fucked it all up! **_

She smiled weakly at me and cuddled closer, sliding her arm around my waist and laying her head on my shoulder as we walked. "You're so beautiful Kat. Has anyone ever told you just how beautiful you really are?"

I blushed hard and refused to answer, sure that she was lying. There was _no way _I could ever be classified as beautiful in anyone's eyes. I was of average height and weight for a 16 year old, with above average grey eyes and olive skin. I was lean and slightly muscled, due to running track and competing in archery competitions across the state. Truly, I couldn't see how anyone, much less Clove, could find me anything other than average.

It took me a few steps before I realized that Clove had stopped walking beside me and was a few paces behind.

"What?" I smiled, holding my hand out for her.

She only crossed her arms. "I'm not moving until you admit that you are, in fact, beautiful." She began to tap her foot impatiently.

I matched her stance and raised an eyebrow, biting my bottom lip slightly. "And if I don't?"

She raised an eyebrow, challenging me. "Then I'm not moving from this spot. And you can't make me."

"Oh really?" I smirked, taking a step towards her and placing my hands on her hips. "I'm sure I could think of _some _way." I murmured, brushing my lips against her jaw and moving down her neck, pressing my left knee slightly against her center.

I heard her quietly moan and solidly pressed my lips completely against the base of her neck, biting and licking gently at her exposed collarbone. She tangled her fingers in my hair and held me tightly to her, pressing harder against my body and grinding slowly against my hardening rod.

"Katniss..." She murmured in a breathy whisper. "I-I want you so bad...b-but..."

"But what baby?" I questioned, pulling away to let her regain her head.

Sighing, Clove bit her lips and kept her arms around my neck. "I still think we should wait, just a bit. Okay? Please?"

I nodded my head. "Anything you want. You know I'd give up the whole world for you."

I wrapped her in my arms and began swaying slightly in a silent dance, smiling at the way Clove held me to her so tightly. In that moment, I knew that I had fallen and fallen fast for the girl that I thought hated me less than twelve hours prior. I was in love, and I couldn't wait to see where we would go from here.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long to be put up, I was on vacation for a little while and on top of that, I had to finish writing the chapter out in my notebook cause, y'know, I'm lame. Anyway, here we go! **

**Clove's POV**

I hadn't even been in my room alone for ten minutes before my phone began to ring and vibrate violently on the desk where it had previously been resting. Annoyed and tired, I pressed answer and held the phone to my ear without checking the caller I.D. first.

"Hello?"

Even without seeing his face, I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

**Hey Clove. How did things go with Katcock?**

My own smirk graced my lips and I giggled. "Everything's going according to plan. We're going out tomorrow night."

**Good. Good. We just have to keep this up for one more month and then we can permanently bring Katcock down.**

"Of course Cato." I laid back on my mahogany comforter and stared up at the ceiling, replaying the day's events in my head and ignoring Cato droning on and on about how we would make Katniss' life hell. I already knew the plan inside and out.

Step One: Get her to fall in love with me.

Step Two: Trick her into telling me her deepest, darkest secrets.

Step Three: Give all of the information to Cato so he could paint it on posters and hang around school.

Step Four: Watch as Katniss spirals down, deep into an unrelenting depression.

Step Five: Laugh.

It wasn't fair how Katniss was the attention of mostly _everyone _at school. She had all of the good grades, all of the awesome friends, all of the teachers liked her, and on top of all this she was _amazing _at sports! I mean, come on can't you leave _something _for the rest of us?

I huffed and sat up to take a glance around my small bedroom. Light from the streetlamp outside filtered through my half closed blinds, illuminating the posters I had stuck to my dull green walls and the trash I had strewn about my floors and surface tops. Dirty dishes and unwashed clothes were haphazardly placed in the floor where anyone could step on and trip. I laughed at the thought.

"Mmm Cato." I bit my bottom lip, interrupting him from whatever he was saying. "You know I love it when you sound so...demanding."

His voice dropped a couple octaves and I had to press my lips together tightly to suppress a moan. **I'm not just demanding, you know. I'm also very...dominant. **He chuckled seductively and I couldn't help the slight pooling of wetness between my thighs.

Along with Cato's muscular frame, soft brown hair, and steely gray eyes, he was also one of the biggest teases I have ever met. No, we've never had sex and yes, I'm still a virgin, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't mind Katniss' big rod...

Wait, did I just say Katniss?! Oh fuck did I just _describe_ Katniss?! I meant Cato!

Didn't I?

**Clove are you still there? **I could hear him asking, but chose to ignore him.

Did I really say Katniss and mean Cato? Or did I say Katniss and _mean_ Katniss? What the hell is wrong with me? I'm supposed to hate her! Hate that stupid smirk she always gets when she gets too confident, and absolutely _hate _her luscious brown hair that's always in that adorable braid...

_Snap out of it Clove! _I mentally screamed. _You don't love her! _

**Yes you do. **A tiny voice in the back of my head whispered. **You've always loved her, you're just too scared to admit it. **

Fuck.

I shot out of bed and hung up my phone, tossing it somewhere in my room and ignoring the nagging feeling of guilt in the back of my head at the thought of hanging up on Cato. Pacing the room, I bit my lip and tugged off my red sleeveless v-neck and my blue jeans, instead choosing to tug on a pair of baggy sweatpants and a tank top, making a decision as I go.

From now on, I'm going to have as little as I can to do with Katniss _freakin' _Everdeen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Katniss' POV**

The next day, and all into the evening was a living hell for me. First, I couldn't find an outfit, then I couldn't find shoes, and then I couldn't even think of conversation starters! What kind of idiot does that?

"Oh man this is bad." I mumbled, pacing the length of the room and hoping against hope that Peeta couldn't hear me from his place on my bed.

"Honey you'll be fine." Peeta cooed, watching me with a smile pulling at the ends of his lips. "You look sexy, and there's no way Clove won't think so."

For once, I had to agree with him. I was dressed in a black tanktop with a red flannel shirt over it, a pair of black, ripped skinny jeans and my favorite black sneakers. **(A/N: Sorry, I'm not good at describing appearances/clothing.) **

Peeta had helped me apply a light dusting of make-up to "accentuate my cute cheekbones!" As he believed. He also helped me flat iron my hair and braid it back "so I can show off my amazing neck!" I swear, sometimes Peeta believes this things that no one else can prove to be true.

"But still Peeta!" I replied to his previous statement. "What if she thinks I'm ugly? Or if I can't make her comfortable enough to open up to me? Oh my gosh this is so bad. This is going to be so awkward and she's going to hate it and we're never going to go out again and we won't get ma-"

"Katniss stop!" Peeta roared to interrupt me from my panic attack. "You WILL be fine, she WILL love you, and you two WILL grace me with nieces and nephews damn it!" He emphasized this statement with a pounding of his fists on my bed, causing me to jump a few feet.

He blushed for a minute or two and took deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Well okay then." I mumbled, chuckling slightly and turning away to glance at myself in the mirror one last time. Each hair was in place and each necessary button had been well...buttoned. I still looked fine, but I just didn't feel reassured. Bad scenarios kept flashing through my head like some stupid horror film.

A knock sounding a my bedroom door was enough to push me back to my senses, and enough to allow Peeta to make obnoxious noises from his seat on the edge of my bed.

"Katniss?" Clove's nervous voice called from the opposite side of the door. "Are you in there?"

"Y-yeah Clove! Come in!"

The door opened slowly enough for me to compose myself, only to lose it again once I saw Clove's beautiful face.

Her hair was pulled back into a casual type bun, with loose strands curling down around her face in the most adorable way. She was wearing a short, white, airy dress that ended just above her knees, leaving the rest of her legs to be encased in a pair of long, caramel colored leather boots. Two thick leather bracelets were tightened gently around her wrists, matching the thick leather choker she was wearing around her neck.

"Ready to go?" She smiled softly, reaching her hand out for mine.

"U-um...yeah." I swallowed hard, taking her hand and biting my bottom lip. "You look amazing by the way."

A blush kissed her cheeks and I couldn't fight back a smile. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

And with that, we left for the beginning of either the best, or worst, date of my life.

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to get this stupid filler chapter out. I just started school last monday and so far that's taken up all of my time. I'll try to update during the week, but mostly I'll have to update on the weekends. How did you like this filler? I just needed a way to describe the outfits but couldn't think of a better way how. Thanks guys! Love you! **

** -SpiderFox525**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am SO sorry it has taken me so long to post a new chapter guys! I've been so busy with school and grades that I've almost forgotten all about this story. But I promise, I won't give up on you guys just yet. **

**P.S. To the reviewer that told me my chapters weren't long enough, I apologize for that, honestly, but there's nothing I can do. I use WordPad on my laptop, and that doesn't divide into pages. It's one long, continuous page. Sorry. **

**P.P.S. I don't own The Reason by Hoobastank, so...yeah. But I advise that you listen to that song as you read this. It's so sweet. **

Twenty awkward minutes passed and Clove pulled her car into a parking space at Nakata's, a Japanese restaurant not too far from her house.

"You'll love it here." She promised as she opened my door and held her hand out for mine. "They have this amazing teriyaki groosling, and this delicious dandelion salad that's just...mmph." Her eyes lit up as she spoke, one hand in motion as the other stayed clasped tightly around my own. I smiled to myself and bit my lip, eyes ghosting over her and the urge to kiss her overwhelming.

"Clove!" A short, tan man waved, smiling. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Yeah Victor! It's been too long!" She giggled and motioned towards me (trying to be subtle, I imagine) and his eyes widened.

"Private table for two coming right up!" He shuffled away and Clove turned to face me, grinning.

"Honestly Clove, you don't have to worry with that. I can always share a room with other people. I'm not picky." I smiled, tugging on her hand gently.

Her free hand moved up and cupped my cheek, turning my head and forcing me to make eye contact.

"Kat, I want our first date to be completely and utterly special. That, and I'm selfish and don't want to share you with anyone else." She punctuated this sentence with a lick of her lips and an easy smirk. "Now come on beautiful."

She tugged on my hand and I followed, trying to ignore the strong, overwhelming warmth I felt at her words and touch. We followed Victor through a door and up a flight of stairs, eventually ending at another much larger wooden door. He pulled out a key and fitted it into the lock, twisting it and pushing into the room, turning on the minimal lighting as he went. Clove followed, sneaking a glance at my face every three steps or so, probably expecting to see disappointment flit across my face.

The room was lit by strands of white Christmas lights surrounding a single table that was facing a small wooden stage on the left wall. I had to bite my lip to keep in a gasp as to how beautiful it all really was.

"Thank you Victor." Clove nodded to him, seemingly unimpressed as she pulled out my chair and smiled gently when I took a seat.

"No problem Clove." He bowed slightly and flashed her a grin. "I'll send someone up right away."

He left soon after, and it was only then when I realized that Clove and I were finally truly alone since arriving.

"This is beautiful Clove, really, but you didn't have to go through all of this trouble for me." I bit my bottom lip and fiddled with the edge of my shirt, refusing to meet her gaze.

"Only the best for you Kat. Always the best for you." I chanced a glance up at her face, only to find a rosy red blush faintly painting its way across her cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak again, only to be interrupted by the arrival of our waiter.

"Hello ladies, my name is Marvel and I'll be your server for tonight." He was watching me carefully, causing me to shift uncomfortably in my seat. "What can I get you to drink? A tall glass of me, perhaps?" He smirked, and Clove cleared her throat harshly.

"I'll take a glass of water please." At least this Marvel kid had the decency to write down her order.

"And for you beautiful?" He smirked, licking his lips in a carnal way, almost as if I were a piece of meat. "The offer still stands."

"Water, please." I croaked, choking down bile and focusing on Clove, hoping that my gaze would keep her calm and collected.

"Fine." He scoffed and walked away, closing the door behind him.

Clove watched the door for a moment or two before standing to her feet, walking towards me and taking both of my hands in hers, forcing me to look at her. "Kat, there's a specific reason I wanted this room to ourselves for tonight. You see," She stopped for a moment and squeezed her eyes shut, taking deep breaths. "I've hurt you. I've hurt you so, so much, and I can't handle remembering that every time I look at you. You're broken, and I can't stand knowing that I'm the cause of that." She scooted closer, laying our intertwined hands across my lap. "So I wanted to tell you, in song, just how sorry I am." She released my hands and stood, walking towards the stage and pressing a button, filling the room with music.

She cleared her throat and after a moment, began to sing.

_**I'm not a perfect person**_

_** There's many things I wish I didn't do**_

_** But I continue learning**_

_** I never meant to do those things to you**_

_** And so I have to say before I go**_

_** That I just want you to know**_

Her eyes were filling with tears as she watched me, twisting the cord of the microphone between her fingers. I sat in silence, feeling waves of both terror and love nearly overwhelm me.

_I've found a reason for me_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_** A reason to start over new**_

_** and the reason is you**_

_** I'm sorry that I hurt you**_

_** It's something I must live with everyday**_

_** And all the pain I put you through **_

_** I wish that I could take it all away**_

_** And be the one who catches all your tears**_

_** Thats why I need you to hear**_

A throat cleared from behind me and I turned to see Marvel, standing with a smirk on his face and our drinks in his hands. I fought the urge to punch the teeth out of his mouth and turned back to Clove, clenching the arms of the chair to keep from rushing to her and cutting off the sweet song with a long and tender kiss.

_**I've found a reason for me**_

_** To change who I used to be**_

_** A reason to start over new**_

_** and the reason is You**_

_** And the reason is You [x3]**_

_** I'm not a perfect person**_

_**I never meant to do those things to you**_

_**And so I have to say before I go**_

_**That I just want you to know**_

_** I've found a reason for me**_

_** To change who I used to be**_

_** A reason to start over new**_

_** and the reason is you**_

_** I've found a reason to show**_

_** A side of me you didn't know**_

_** A reason for all that I do**_

_** And the reason is you**_

The song ended and I stood to my feet, clapping and making my way over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist when I reached the stage.

"Clove..." I choked back tears, pulling her closer to me. "That was the most...beautiful...thing anyone has ever done for me..."

Without waiting to hear her response I pulled her close and crashed my lips to hers, smiling into the kiss when I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and tighten to pull me ever closer, if that were possible. Fireworks, bombs, whatever cliche you want to use in this situation were going off, and I had never tasted anything like it. Her lips tasted like honey and vanilla, and were the softest things I had ever touched, period. I felt like I was floating on a cloud of passion and love, wrapped in the soft blanket that _was _Clove.

Eventually we pulled away and smiled at each other, pressing our foreheads to one anothers.

"I've never...felt, anything for someone as much as I feel for you." She whispered to me tenderly, pressing her lips lightly against mine once more. "You feel like I'm the strongest person in the world, and I would do anything for you."

I smiled softly and took her hand, pulling her back to the table where our drinks were left sitting, Marvel nowhere in sight.

"Well that's a good start to tonight." I smiled, pulling her down into my lap and burying my face in her hair. She only giggled.


	8. AN

**A/N: Guys, I'm sorry about this but I need someone's help. I need a beta reader for my new chapter that I've written but don't feel comfortable about. If someone can just let me know, I'll send you the chapter and I need editing. It just doesn't feel...spicy enough to me. Help! **


End file.
